A Thousan Love Song
by Twentyer
Summary: Kisah seorang Ichigo yang berusaha mengejar cita-citanya yang dilarang oleh ayahnya. Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu seorang waitress yang mempunyai hobi sama dengannya, ia yakin. Gadis ini bisa membantunya dalam menggapai cita-cita yang ia inginkan. First fic di fandom ini, yoroshikuu onegaishimasu! RnR? :'D


Halloo semua. Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun ngeship IchiRuki baru bisa bikin ficnya! *menangis terharu* intinya ini fic pertama Rikio di fandom ini :D. Buat para senior yang ada di fandom ini mohon bantuannya yaaa! Baik dalam hal apapun. YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!

.

.

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**Allert: AU! Typos (i hope no one here) OOC maybe. Enjoy!**

**Ichigo to Rukia fic**

.

.

A Thousand Love Song

.

.

.

.

Dia terdiam di kamarnya sambil menatap LCD, memperhatikan satu persatu lagu dan video clip yang terpampang di layarnya. Bibirnya melantun pelan mengikuti lirik lagu yang terlantun di sunyinya ruangan tersebut. Jarinya naik turun sesuai tempo lagu yang sedang bermain. Disanalah ia berada, calon musisi yang menutup rapat impiannya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Nii-chan! Makan malamnya sudah siap!"

Dengan langkah malas-malasan, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan mematikan LCD yang jadi pusat perhatiannya daritadi.

"Aku masak kari ayam hari ini! ayo turun, Karin sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Ajak adiknya itu bersemangat.

Dia perlahan menuruni tangga dan mendapati salah satu adiknya yang _boyish___ menunggu dengan gaya bertopang dagu.

"Nee! Ayo kita makan, _itadakimasu!_"

Dia menatap ke seluruh ruangan memperhatikan setiap sudut rumahnya yang berukuran sangat besar itu. Hanya ada barang-barang mahal dan beberapa maid yang sedang bekerja.

"Gitarku mana?" tanyanya.

"Hnnn, tadi Karin-chan pindahkan ke gudang." Sahut Yuzu enteng.

"Tidak dipakai toh?" tanya yang dituduh.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening melanda acara makan malam Kurosaki bersaudara itu. Mereka segera menyelesaikan makan malam masing-masing dan bergegas pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Enak. Anak-anak dari golongan kaya raya, tinggal di rumah mewah, harta berlimpah, pelayan bertebaran dimana-mana, dan –sedikit- kebahagiaan.

"Nii-chan, besok berangkat jam berapa?"

"Mungkin habis makan siang."

"Huft... padahal tadinya aku mau minta nii-chan antarkan aku ke sekolah."

"Kan ada supir..."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sekitar jam 10 pagi ia berangkat dengan mobil pribadinya ke universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu saat ini. Tapi sebelumnya, ia mampir sebentar ke sebuah cafe yang baru saja dibuka, cafe yang dipenuhi oleh pelanggan-pelanggan ABG. Ia duduk sambil menunggu waitress datang.

"Permisi tuan, sudah mau pesan makanan?"

"Ah, aku pesan chocolate lava, shanghai juice dan lasagna saja." Katanya sambil memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah, masa iya cafe ini mempekerjakan pegawai di bawah umur. Perawakan seorang waitress berambut hitam legam dengan potongan rambut pendek hampir seperti laki-laki, mata besarnya yang berwarna violet itu juga tinggi badannya yang sepertinya jauh di bawah 160cm. Anak SD? Ah tapi tidak mungkin sih, paras wajahnya dewasa untuk ukuran anak SD. Yasudahlah, siapa yang peduli.

Beberapa saat setelah pemesanan, hidangan yang dipesan datang, tak basa basi ia langsung menghabiskan menunya dan bergegas pergi menuju universitasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kurosaki-san." Panggil seseorang di lorong kampus itu.

"Ya Unohana-sensei?"

"Hasil ujian minggu lalu sudah keluar, dan seperti biasanya, kau mendapat peringkat tertinggi lagi kali ini. Aku bangga akan prestasi hasil torehanmu, ayahmu juga pasti begitu.

"Ah ya... hahaha." Balasnya. _Forcing lughter faking smile_.

"Yaahh, semoga setelah kau luluus dari sini, kau bisa cepat-cepat jadi dokter seperti ayahmu."

"Iya, terima kasih sensei."

Bukan sesuai kemauan dan cita-citanya. Ia tidak pernah mau jadi dokter, sekalipun ia pintar dalam bidang tersebut. Tak terlintas di pikirannya untuk jadi dokter, selama ini cita-citanya menjadi seorang musisi! Bukan dokter! Apadaya, dia harus mengikuti kemauan sang ayah yang berharap besar padanya. Toh ayahnya tidak setuju ia jadi musisi.

Kelas berakhir pada sore hari, dengan langkah cepat ia buru-buru keluar kelas menuju arah parkiran. Ia muak berada di fakultas kedokteran tersebut.

_BRUKKK_

Ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa banyak bawaan. Kertas dan buku yang ia bawa berserakan dimana-mana. Ia yang melihatnya langsung cepat tanggap membantunya membereskan berkas-berkas tersebut. Saat memunguti kertas-kertas tersebut, ia sadar. Itu bukan kertas HVS biasa, melainkan kertas note, note lagu. Ia memandang partitur not balok yang tertulis dengan alat tulis amatir di kertas tersebut, sementara yang punya buru-buru mengambil kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Maaf... terima kasih sudah membantu." Katanya.

"Hey, kau bisa membuat sebuah lagu?"

"Tidak juga... ini hanya hobi."

"Oh begitu.."

"Permisi aku duluan, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Terima kasih!" katanya sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

Ia memandang sosok itu dari belakang yang kian menghilang.

"Hey... itu kan waitress yang tadi siang." Sadarnya beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya karena penasaran, setelah pulang kuliah ia menunggu di gerbang universitas tersebut. Menunggu perempuan yang kemarin ia jumpai. Yang ditunggu pun datang, terlihat ia sedang mendengarkan musik dambil menatap layar handphonenya.

"Hey." Sapanya.

.

_Your eyes whisper have we met_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make it ways to me_

_._

"Ah... kau yang kemarin... ada apa?"

"Kau ada kelas sebentar lagi?"

"Hmmm, mulainya masih agak lama, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Boleh."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke kantin kampus tersebut sambil minum.

.

_The playfull conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_._

"Jadi...?" tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Begini... kau tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat ko. Hanya saja ya... kau tau? Aku tertarik dengan hobimu."

"Hobiku? Maksudmu... menulis partitur not...?"

"Ya begitulah..."

"Jadi, kau juga penggemar musik? Dari jurusan apa?"

"Iya, aku penggemar musik. Benar-benar penggemar, atau mungkin penggila. Aku dari fakultas kedokteran."

"Salam kenal, aku Rukia Kuchiki dari fakultas ekonomi."

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nee, Kurosaki-san. Sebenarnya aku juga lumayan senang, bisa menemukan teman yang sama-sama suka musik sepertiku. Cita-citamu jadi apa memang?"

"Aku ingin jadi musisi, tapi–"

"Tapi?"

"Yaaaa... ayahku menyuruhku jadi dokter."

"Ahahahaha! Jangan khawatir, pasti kau bisa jadi keduanya! Dan kalau suatu hari nanti kau jadi musisi. Aku akan jadi composernya! Hahahahahaha." Serunya girang. Sementara laki-laki dihadapannya hanya membalas dengan senyum manis sekilas.

"Eh maaf... aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Tak apa, aku juga sebenarnya sangat bersemangat."

"Jadi? Apa mulai sekarang kita bisa saling sharing?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"Ahahahaha tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya semangat.

Beberapa saat mereka mengobrol tentang selera musik masing-masing, tak lupa bertukar nomer handphone dan email masing-masing. Lagi, Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk mampir ke rumahnya pada hari libur, tentu saja Rukia tidak menolak.

"Ah sudah jam segini, aku ada kelas! Aku duluan ya Kurosaki-san! Sampai ketemu." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah laki-laki yang masih terduduk di salah satu kursi kantin tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, Ichigo bergegas mengambil gitar yang disimpan adiknya di gudang dan membersihkannya. Ia mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat dan mulai memainkan gitar tersebut, dan berharap tak ada yang mendengarnya, karena jika adiknya mendengarnya. Pasti ia akan melapor pada sang ayah, lalu ia akan diceramahi oleh sang ayah selama berjam-jam. Menyebalkan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Rukia. Gadis itu sedang menulis partitur lagi sambil mendengarkan musik sebagai inspirasinya dalam menemukan setiap not dan nada yang sesuai. Beda dengan keadaan Ichigo. Gadis ini tinggal di salah satu kost sederhana tapi nyaman, jauh dari orangtua. Gadis ini mandiri, sangat mandiri dalam menjalankan segala hal. Saat sedang asik-asiknya menulis partitur not, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan laki-laki yang bru saja ia kenal tadi sore.

"Ichigo Kurosaki ya... Haha." Tawanya pelan. Tanpa sadar ia terus memikirkan laki-laki tersebut sambil terus tersenyum.

.

_This night is sparkling don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home_

.

Saat hari libur tiba, sepulang shift Rukia bekerja di cafe, Ichigo menjemputnya dengan mobil pribadinya tentu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Rukia naik ke dalam mobil tersebut. Di mobil, suasana canggung sempat terjadi. Wajar saja! Mereka baru beberapa hari yang lalu kenalan, tiba-tiba sudah sok akrab begini layaknya sahabat karib.

Sesampainya di rumah Ichigo yang mewah, para pelaya langsung menyambut mereka berdua.

"Ah, rupanya ada teman tuan, siapa nama anda?" tanya sang kepala pelayan.

"Ru-Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh Kuchiki-san. Selamat datang."

"_Hai_. Terima kasih."

Tak lama setelah percakapan basa basi itu ia dan Ichigo bergegas ke kamar Ichigo yang terbilang sangat luas itu.

"Rumah mu besar sekali... kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak... ada dua adikku. Juga ayahku, hanya saja ayahku sedang diluar kota."

"Adik-adikmu?"

"Entahlah, paling main."

"Saa! Ayo, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

"Ah ya! boleh aku melihat partitur-partitur yang kau buat?"

"Boleh saja... tapi ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna."

"Tak apa... kau kan calon composerku." Katanya sambil melempar senyum hangat. Yang diberi senyum mukanya sedikit bersemu sehingga ia harus membuang muka.

Ichigo memperhatikan beberapa partitur yang dibuat Rukia dan mencoba memaikannya dengan gitar yang ia punya, sementara itu Rukia memperhatikan beberapa koleksi CD musik yang Ichigo punya di rak kaset kamarnya.

"Nee, Ruk— maksudku Kuchiki-san, bagaimana kalau not yang ini diganti dengan 're' lalu chordnya F#m?" Rukia menghampiri Ichigo dan melihat pertitur yang ditunjukkan kawannya barusan.

"Ah iya juga... Ngomong-ngomong, tak apa kalau kau mau memanggilku Rukia. Tidak usah terlalu formal denganku, hihi."

"Baiklah... kalau begitu kau juga... panggil aku Ichigo saja."

"Baiklah... Ichigo."

Beberapa menit dan jam berlalu, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bernyanyi, membuat partitur dan lagu amatir baru, bersenda gurau dan melakukan hal lainnya. Sementara itu diluar, nampak mobil mewah lainnya berhenti di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Ayahnya pulang.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan." Salam para pelayannya.

"Ya terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong dimana Ichigo?"

"Dia di atas dengan temannya."

"Haaaa~ temannya? Tumben sekali dia bawa teman ke rumah. Laki-laki apa perempuan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Perempuan tuan."

"HUWOOOOOO, ANAKKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!" serunya sambil berlari ke lantai atas menuju kamar putra sulungnya.

"HEY ICHIGO KENAPA KAU TIDAK CERI—"

Tiba-tiba saja, mimik wajahnya berubah saat memergoki anaknya dan temannya itu sedang asyik bermain gitar sambil menyenandungkan lagu. Raut wajahnya langsung memperlihatkan wajah datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo?" tanyanya dingin.

Ia dan Rukia terdiam menatapi kedatangan ayahnya yang mendadak itu, Ichigo yakin setelah ini ia akan mengalami hal yang tidak enak. Ditambah, apa Rukia akan kena juga?

.

.

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line end_

.

.

_TBC_

_._

Nah... selesai sudah chapter satu cerita ini! saya tau mungkin ini sangat boring dan penuh dengan basa basi ga guna... yaahhh, tapi inilah ide cerita yang saya tuangkan :') *author ga kreatif* Sekian duluu dari saya, mungkin ada yang minat review atau kritik dan saran. Saya juga terima flame, tapi.. sedikiiitttttttt. Naahh, see you next chapter!

—**iBloodyKey20—**


End file.
